A phased array antenna system, such as an active electronically scanned array (AESA) antenna system, comprises a plurality of antenna elements whose individual radiation patterns combine to form a desired beam pattern. Some embodiments of the present invention can provide improvements to implementation of steering direction, side-lobe taper, and/or polarization control of phased array antenna systems.